dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kamehameha
|RomName=Kamehameha |alias='Charged Energy BlastDragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, 2000 Heat Seeking Blast Kamehameha Wave Power Blast Wind WaveDragon Power, 1988 Kaio-ken (Saban dub) Super Great Saiyaman Beam' |debut=Manga: "Kame Kame Kame Kame Kame Chameleon" Anime: "The Kamehameha Wave" |Appears in = |inventor='Master Roshi/Future Master Roshi' |user='Master Roshi/Future Master Roshi Grandpa Gohan Goku/Future GokuDragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, 2007 Yamcha/Future Yamcha Krillin/Future Krillin Tien Shinhan/Future Tien Shinhan Goku's Doll Gohan/Future Gohan Frieza Cell/Future Cell Majin Ozotto Cell Juniors Goten Trunks/Future TrunksDragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, 2006 Gotenks Innocent Buu Evil Buu Super Buu Kid Buu Vegito/Xeno Vegito Gogeta/Future Gogeta/Xeno Gogeta Goku Black Zeno/Future Zeno Uub Pan Baby Shadow Goku Naturon Shenron GokuleDragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, 2003 Vegeta VidelSuper Dragon Ball Z, 2005Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 Bardock Future ZamasuDragon Ball Fusions, 2016 Captain GinyuDragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, 2005Dragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 Future Warrior Future Warrior BeatDragon Ball Heroes, 2010 Note Mira Android 21 (Good/Evil) ShallotDragon Ball Legends, 2018 Goku (Justin Chatwin) Roshi (Chow Yun-Fat)' |color= & or & or & or & or & or & |class=Energy Wave |similar='Blasting Beam Buster Cannon Final Flash Full Power Energy Wave Galick Gun Masenko Makosen Voltage Missile Great Saiyaman Beam Black Kamehameha' }} The |Kamehameha}} is the first energy attack shown in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. The Kamehameha is the most widely used finishing attack in the Dragon Ball series, and is Goku's signature technique. It is also a signature attack of the students of the Turtle School. Development Akira Toriyama actually tried a number of poses when he was alone in order to decide the best pose for the Kamehameha. After much contemplation, he could not decide on a name for his "Kame" attack, so he asked his wife (Nachi Mikami), who came up with the name.Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 She told Akira that it would be easy to remember the name of the attack if he used the name of the cultural Hawaiian king named (lit. "the very lonely one" or "the one set apart" in Hawaiian language). Overview The Kamehameha is formed when cupped hands are drawn to the user's side and ki is concentrated into a single point (between their cupped hands). The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. The blast can also be used, generally under extenuating circumstances, with just one arm or even the feet. In most variants, the user utters the word "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!!!" as he/she charges and releases the attack. Master Roshi's Kamehameha is called the Original Kamehameha in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, and requires some time to charge. Usage The Kamehameha was invented by Master Roshi by practicing for fifty years spanning pre-''Dragon Ball''. By drawing his latent ki into the palms of his hands, Roshi is able to expel an explosive beam of ki energy. Goku learns it after witnessing Master Roshi unleashing the blast to extinguish the flames at Ox-King's home on Fire Mountain. To Roshi's surprise, Goku successfully performs the technique on his first attempt, although it is only strong enough to destroy the car that Yamcha gave to Bulma earlier. It was also learned by Krillin and Yamcha, who use it during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament against Chiaotzu and Tien Shinhan respectively. Tien Shinhan also easily copied it during the tournament. After the Turtle School students learn the attack, they teach it to others, and the attack becomes a very popular one to use during battle. Cell is also capable of using it due to the cells of Kamehameha users within his design. Majin Buu learns the technique after seeing Goku perform it during the Majin Buu Saga. Appearance and personalization The Kamehameha has several different colors in the anime, movies, video games, and manga. The power and concentration of the different types of Kamehameha also vary greatly. Whitish-blue is its standard and original color. In some episodes of Dragon Ball Z and some video games, the color of Goku's Kamehameha color is yellow instead of the primary blue color and Gohan's Electric Kamehameha in his ultimate form is also yellow. When Goku is in his Super Saiyan 4 form, his 10x Kamehameha is red-colored. Majuub's Chocolate Kamehameha has a pink color (but is blue in its debut). Majin Buu's various forms can also use the Super Kamehameha, which also has a pink color or the original blue color. Because the Kamehameha has expanded to the arsenal of heroes, allies, and even villains, it has been personalized by few; something mostly done by characters who did not graduate Roshi's Turtle School (like Tien Shinhan for example). In their battle against Bio-Broly, both Trunks and Goten use the attack; however, Trunks extends both arms to sides and begins charging the attack, and after saying the incantation, he throws his hands forth and fires a blue energy blast with Goten's Kamehameha. During the Namek Saga, Krillin also uses a different stance on different occasions, normally alongside Gohan's Masenko; with one hand behind the other, Krillin says the incantation and unleashes the Kamehameha Wave. Based on these personalized variations and others, it is possible that the incantation is the only preparation required to produce the wave. ''Dragonball Evolution'' In the live-action film adaptation Dragonball Evolution, the technique is quite similar to the Kamehameha used in the anime and manga, however with very few differences depending on the user: Roshi has to channel ki from his chest to his arms before he releases it through his hands while Goku has to channel ki outside of him forming an aura as he crosses his arms in an X shape while the rest of the technique is similar to how Goku usually uses it. Also, unlike the anime, it has more uses than the typical Kamehameha, it can light torches as well as be used as a defibrillator (the latter demonstrated by Roshi saving Goku from near death after Mai shoots him). The more concentration put into it will make the Kamehameha stronger (such as when Goku combines his normal form with Oozaru form into the attack and forms the Kamehameha into a traditional beam rather than a small flow of energy). Goku also uses the Kamehameha as his Ultimate Attack in the video game based on the movie. Variations The Kamehameha has many variations: *'The Original Kamehameha': The first Kamehameha used in the series and the original technique developed and honed by Master Roshi. It involves the user performing wide sweeping arm movements before cupping their hands together. *'MAX Power Kamehameha': The Kamehameha Wave released at full-blast by Master Roshi in his MAX Power state. *'Kamehameha Return': A technique where a Kamehameha is fired in order to stop a foe's Kamehameha. Used by Goku during his match with Roshi (disguised as Jackie Chun).Daizenshuu 7, 1996 *'Kamehameha Deflection': A technique where the user judges the timing of a foe's Kamehameha in order to use a kiai to reflect it back at the opponent. Used by Tien against Yamcha. *'Reverse Kamehameha': The user fires a Kamehameha directly at the ground, propelling them up through the air in a jet-like manner. The technique is mainly used as a way to change directions quickly, remain airborne longer, or to fly through the air quickly, all of which apply for non-fliers. *'Bending Kamehameha': A version of the Kamehameha that the user can change the direction that the blast is being fired at. **'Kamehameha Barrage': A Energy Barrage version of the Bending Kamehameha where the user fires several waves simultaneously which can also change direction like the Bending Kamehameha. Used by Goku to attack himself during his gravity training and as a Super Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. *'One-Handed Kamehameha': A Kamehameha fired with one hand. Often used if one of the user's arms are injured or lost. *'Feet Kamehameha': Simply a Kamehameha fired from the feet, so the user is able to attack with his hands. *'Super Kamehameha': A more powerful variation of the Kamehameha. *'True Kamehameha': An even more powerful variation of the Super Kamehameha used by Super Saiyan 3 Goku to show Kid Buu an actual Kamehameha when the latter used a pink Super Kamehameha. *'Limitbreaker Kamehameha': An extremely powerful Kamehameha attack used by Super Saiyan God Goku. *'God Kamehameha': The version of the Kamehameha used by Super Saiyan Blue Goku. **'Dash Kamehameha': A variation of the God Kamehameha used by Super Saiyan Blue Goku to kill Frieza. ***'10x God Kamehameha': An even more powerful variation of the God Kamehameha used by Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Goku during the battle with Hit. **'Transcendent God Kamehameha': A powerful variation of the God Kamehameha used by Super Saiyan Blue Goku. ***'Ultimate Kamehameha': An enhanced version of this technique used by Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta. **'Dragon Kamehameha': A variation of the God Kamehameha used by Goku in Shenron Mode. *'Super Warrior Unit that Crushes Everything' - A combination energy wave where Gogeta's Ultimate Kamehameha is supplemented by Jiren's Heatwave Magnetron and Hit's energy wave. *'Kaio-ken Kamehameha': This is a Kamehameha supplemented by the Kaio-ken, making it more powerful. Its power is multiplied based on the level of Kaio-ken being used: **'4x Kaioken Kamehameha' **'x20 Kaioken Kamehameha' *'Multiple Kamehameha': This is when two or more fighters fire multiple Kamehamehas (one per fighter) simultaneously at a single point (usually an enemy), this usually causes their separate Kamehamehas to merge into one giant Kamehameha Wave blast. **'Father-Son Kamehameha': This is where someone who is dead assists someone alive with a Kamehameha. **'Ultimate Kamehameha (team attack)': A Kamehameha combination used by Goku and Gohan in several video games. **'Bros. Kamehameha': Gohan and Goten combine their Kamehameha attacks into one large Kamehameha blast. **'Family Kamehameha': This is a Multiple Kamehameha that is used against Broly in Broly - Second Coming by Goku, Gohan, and Goten. **'Team Work Kamehameha': A combined Kamehameha used by Krillin and Yamcha. ***'Kamehame Fever': A combined Kamehameha used by Krillin, Yamcha and Goku. **'Z-Spirit Kamehameha': A Kamehameha used by the Future Warrior to defeat Demigra via the spiritual assistance and Ki Transfer received from the Dragon Team (Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, & Krillin) in alternate ending of Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *'Calamity Blaster': Turles' equivalent to the Kamehameha technique. *'Double Kamehameha': A Kamehameha released simultaneously from both hands. *'Twin Dragon Shot': A Kamehameha in two energy spheres, allowing guidance by user's arm movements. **'Angry Kamehameha': A single-handed Kamehameha. *'Flying Kamehameha': This is when the user performs the Kamehameha while flying through the air. *'Instant Kamehameha': A Super Kamehameha Wave released at point-blank range, after using the Instant Transmission as a feint before closing the gap between them. **'Instant Transmission Super Kamehameha' - A more powerful version. *'Earth-Destroying Kamehameha': A much more powerful version of the Super Kamehameha that is enormous in size. *'Solar Kamehameha': The strongest Kamehameha Cell mustered and said to have the power to destroy the entire solar system. *'Kamekameha': A mispronounced version of the attack. The attack is successful in creating a Ki Blast (when released it also creates a sphere around the user), but it goes anywhere because Goten was unable to control it since he had not yet learned how to direct an energy blast. **'Super Kamekameha': A powered up version of the Kamekameha that is Goten's ultimate attack in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. *'Kamehameha Cannon': A version of the Kamehameha used by Gotenks in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden. *'Electric Kamehameha': The user fires a Kamehameha so powerful that it changes to a golden-yellow color. *'Majin Kamehameha': A pink-colored variation of the Kamehameha used by Majin Buu after mimicking Goku's use of the Super Kamehameha. *'Justice Kamehameha': A spherical version of the Kamehameha used by Gohan in his Great Saiyaman outfit. *'Ultimate Kamehameha': A very powerful version of the Super Kamehameha originally used by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan against Cell. *'Flame Kamehameha': Trunks' own unique version of Kamehameha in ''The Legacy of Goku'' series. *'Dodohameha': Used by Tiencha in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. *'Final Kamehameha': A combination of Vegeta's Final Flash and Goku's Super Kamehameha, but its enormous power exceeds them both. **'God Final Kamehameha' - A combined version of the God Kamehameha and God Final Flash. **'Instant Transmission Final Kamehameha' - A version used with Instant Transmission. *'Continuous Kamehameha': A rapid-fire version of the Kamehameha. *'Nekohameha': A version of the Kamehameha used by Neko Majin in Nekomajin. *'Shenron Blast': Using the Dragon Balls, Goku charges a Kamehameha with the power of Shenron and sends it flying at his opponent. *'5x Kamehameha': Has the same aura color as the 10x Kamehameha, but a much smaller wave. *'10x Kamehameha': The name given to the amplified, red-colored Super Kamehameha used by Goku while in his Super Saiyan 4 form. Along with its astounding destructive power, the attack has a delayed effect if the initial blast should fail, wherein the target will be blasted by residual effects left over by the beam. While not as overwhelming as the initial blast, the after-effect can catch foes off guard. **'10x Kamehameha Ball' - A reflection technique where Rage Shenron holds the 10x Kamehameha with his electric slime body, converts it into a ball, then shoots it back. **'Instant Transmission 10x Kamehameha' - Xeno Goku's version of the attack used with Instant Transmission. *'Dragon Hammer': A combination of the 10x Kamehameha and the Dragon Fist used by Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 form. *'Chocolate Kamehameha': This attack combines the power of the Transfiguration Beam and Kamehameha Wave. *'Dragon Kamehameha': A large version of the Kamehameha used by Naturon Shenron after absorbing Pan. *'Bluff Kamehameha': In this variation, the user fires confetti and streamers instead of an energy blast. *'Big Bang Kamehameha': A combination of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack and Goku's Super Kamehameha. **'100x Big Bang Kamehameha': The full-powered version of the Big Bang Kamehameha introduced in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and the Budokai Tenkaichi series as Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's ultimate attack. **'Godlike Big Bang Kamehameha' - A combination of the Godlike Big Bang Attack and Limitbreaker Kamehameha. **'God Big Bang Kamehameha' - A combination of the God Kamehameha and God Big Bang Attack. *'Warp Kamehameha': Kid Buu's Planet Burst and Kamehameha combo attack used in video games. *'Frieza Cutting Beam': Frieza's version of the Kamehameha. *'Gigantic Omega': Broly's version of the Kamehameha used in his Legendary Super Saiyan 3 form. **'Full Charge Gigantic Omega': A more powerful version of the Gigantic Omega used by King of Destruction Broly. **'Gigantic Destruction': A combination of Omega Blaster and Gigantic Omega technique used by Super Saiyan 4 Broly. *'Burning Kamehameha': The combination of Trunks' Burning Attack and Goten's Kamehameha. It is Gotenks: Xeno's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. ** - A more powerful version of the attack used by Gotenks: Xeno in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Concentrated Kamehameha': A skill part of the Martial Artist skill tree in Dragon Ball Online, learned at level 10. Because the class is close-ranged and primarily physical (reminiscent to Goku and Yamcha from the early Dragon Ball arcs), the technique has a short distance of precisely 6 meters. However, while the skill lacks range, it attacks within a 3x4 meter radius of the user. The beam is pronounced with width. **'Focused Kamehameha': An upgraded Concentrated Kamehameha. The Focused Kamehameha is a part of the Sword Master skill tree, and is learned at level 40. While it does not the 3x4 meter radius effect, it is more powerful and capable of reaching an opponent within 16 meters. Compared to the Concentrated Kamehameha, the beam's energy is more pronounced. *'Scattering Bullet': A Kamehameha version used by Krillin which is combined to his Double Tsuihikidan. *'Imitation Kamehameha': A skill part of the Wonder Majin skill tree in Dragon Ball Online, learned at level 16. Its area of effect is listed as "3x8 meter radius in front of and including single target". The beam is depicted as a thinner wave and has the distance of 18 meters. Its name is probably based off Majin Buu's knowledge of the technique. *'Giant Kamehameha': A skill part of the Turtle Hermit skill tree in Dragon Ball Online, learned at level 48. Its area of effect is listed as "15 meter radius around a single target". The beam is depicted as a giant wave similar to the MAX Power Kamehameha and does massive damage. *'Dark Kamehameha': A dark version of Kamehameha used by Mira in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Black Kamehameha': Goku Black's version of the Kamehameha technique. **'Super Black Kamehameha': It's an enhanced version of the Black Kamehameha used by Goku Black. ***'Binding Black Kamehameha': A team attack where Future Zamsu grabs the opponent and Black hits them with a Super Black Kamehameha. *'Imperfect Instinct Kamehameha': A Kamehameha performed with much more energy output and force than even a God Kamehameha. Much like its original version, it can be manipulated to the user's advantage. **'Supreme Kamehameha': A more powerful version of the Imperfect Instinct Kamehameha. **'Ultimate Instinct Kamehameha' - A powerful variation of the Kamehameha. *'Atomic Kamehameha': A combination of the Double Atomic Flash and Kamehameha used by Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta: Xeno in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Kamehameha Blaster': A Kamehameha, follow by energy spheres. Trivia *The name "Kamehame" which is written as, かめはめ, has no meaning in Japanese. It serves as a pun based off of the name of the Hawaiian King , coupled with the Japanese word for "turtle" , due to Master Roshi also being known as the Turtle Hermit, and , meaning "wave". *In the infamous AB Groupe dub, widely known as the Big Green Dub, several attacks and abilities are incorrectly referred to as "Kamehameha". The most frequent cases are for Kaio-ken, the Spirit Bomb, and even transforming into a Super Saiyan. The former is an ironic case of its own, since the Kamehameha Wave is incorrectly referred to as "Kaio-ken" at one point in the original Saban dub. The most absurd instance of the latter occurs when Vegeta shouts "Kamehameha!" while transforming into a Super Saiyan in The Return of Cooler, despite the fact he has never used the Kamehameha wave in barely any official Dragon Ball media. **The Swedish dub also has this. *When referred to as the "Kamehameha Wave" in most English dubbed media, the "wave" part of the attack is technically repeated twice if one translates the attack literally, making it "Kamehame Wave Wave". However, it should be noted that the Funimation dub used the Hawaiian pronunciation of "Kamehameha" whenever it is referred to as the "Kamehameha Wave". *In 's , the charged beam blast from the laser pistol appears similar to the Kamehameha, which appears to be influenced from the Dragon Ball manga books he was reading during breaks. *The main character of , Gintoki Sakata, can sometimes be seen practicing Kamehameha. This also carries over into his appearance in J-Stars Victory Vs., where Gintoki himself is able to use a Kamehameha that has a chance of failure (where it will fire a black wind instead). *Kiyotaka Ishimaru from referenced the Kamehameha in a joke. Gallery References el:Kamehameha es:KameHameHa ru:Камехамеха pt-br:Kamehameha ca:Kamehameha lt:Kamehameha de:Kamehame Ha Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves